


Wrapped Up

by Smushed



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drugs, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Premature Ejaculation, Prostitution, Restraints, Teasing, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushed/pseuds/Smushed
Summary: Miami Morty, an established high end prostitute, meets a new Rick on the citadel. This Rick has a strange alien pet, Morty isn’t even sure if it is natural or whether this Rick invented it. After gaining permission from his own Rick to experiment with this new client, Morty gets pushed to his very limits.





	Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [literallysinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallysinning/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Nyoko! I hope you like it and I've done your Miami boy justice. Ghosty has also contributed the most delectable artwork to accompany this.

[No Diggity](https://open.spotify.com/track/4URU1lRXhWwZIXuxKI1SuH?si=Cy2B0TXjSxKMRaS_i1syXA)

 

Morty was beginning to doze, the sun warmed his skin as he lay on his front. He tucked his head into the gap in his folded arms and was using them as a makeshift pillow. 

 

The heat was licking along his back, the sensation caressing the globes of his ass and it was among Miami’s top five best feelings. He always sunbathed naked, he didn't like any seams to break the illusion of his even golden flesh, he prided himself on the sun kissed dream that was his skin, and the coppertone certainly looked good enough to eat. 

 

Topping up his tan was one of his favourite things to do on the citadel, and even though the breeze that cooled the beading sweat along his spine was artificial, it was as pleasant as Earth’s. He took a deep sleepy breath as he flipped onto his back, taking off his sunglasses so he could avoid the frames blocking his tan around his eyes. The mock sun of the citadel still gave that glow on the inside of his eyelids, the tones interchanging like a kaleidoscope of oranges and yellows, his own personal lap dance of light behind his lids. The combination of all these sensations was a palatable nostalgia, it reminded him of a lot of things, but one memory in particular was one of the first adventures with his Rick in dimension 35-C, where they lounged in the beautiful landscape before collecting the mega-seeds.

 

A long cold tendril wrapped around his calf and broke him from his dream like state, immediately, he panicked, sitting up to reach for whatever the hell it was on his leg.

 

“What the fuck!” Morty witnessed the creature wrap another appendage around his thigh, it was slick, similar to the slimy coating on a snail's body and immediately his flesh prickled into goosebumps at the feeling of it’s cool tentacle-like extremity against his hot skin, he started screeching in disgust as he grabbed it. The creature had a firm grip, strong, but not painful. It coaxed Morty’s thighs apart as it wrapped another tentacle further up his other leg. 

 

“Get it off, oh my God!” Morty found it didn’t feel like mucus, it was actually smooth and soft, like silk or velvet. He went to pull it off but noticed a light vibrating where it was wrapped around him and a low humming sound. Was it fucking purring? 

 

“No! Bad! Bad- Bad boy, _down_ -” A Rick ran over, scolding the creature like a dog and clicking a remote in his hand. Immediately the creature flinched and released its grip on Miami’s body, it retracted as though stung and crawled back up onto the Rick’s shoulder, when he pushed the button on the remote again, the creature whined in relief and Rick stroked it gently as an apology.

 

“Sorry about that,” Rick wiggled the remote between his thumb and forefinger. “Frequency only birries can hear. He really, _really_ likes you though, huh?” Rick quirked a brow at Morty’s sodden thighs, which were coated with the fluid from the creature’s tendrils up at where the creature sat on Rick’s shoulder.

 

With Miami’s initial panic simmering down into a nice sassy agitation, he gave a quirked brow and folded his arms as he got a good look at this Rick and his pet that was perched like a parody of a miniature kraken on a space pirate’s shoulder. The creature’s limbs pulsed and swelled against the Rick’s skin, as if the species whole body were its lungs, breathing through its surface. It reminded Morty of the liquid inside of a lava lamp. It was black with the pearlescent sheen of green and purple from the glare of the sun on its membrane, like petrol on tarmac. Morty glanced at the creature and then back to his leg, he frowned at the sheer length that those limbs had extended moments before, it was incredible, how could it have tissues in its body that could erect that quickly? The muscular appendage had been solid, hard and so strong. Now, it wavered on the rick’s shoulder, like it could just float away. From where Morty was sat, he couldn’t see if it had a face, but it’s body effervescently leaned into the Rick’s hand like a pleased puppy, like it was the personification of post-coital bliss, floating in Rick’s approving gesture.

 

Morty tried to wipe away some of the slick with a disgusted grimace, his nose scrunched at the alien texture on his leg- it was slightly milky and odourless and felt just like… lubricant? 

 

“Wait… Is that- Did that thing just _blow_ its _tentacle load_ on me?!” Morty screeched, splaying out his hand in front of his face to see the silky fluid pearl in the sunlight, it strung between his fingers like syrup.

 

Rick smirked, in that knowledgeable smug way Ricks always looked, only there was a cheeky glint in his eye that Morty couldn’t help but soften his expression at. Rick licked his lips as his eyes traced Morty’s naked body like a chalk outline.

 

“Not quite, but close enough.” Rick replied, raising his brow at the naked, suntanned Morty. “I don’t blame my Birry though, I mean…” Rick’s eyes snapped back up to Morty’s. “You look good covered in its secretions...” He licked his lips and his smile broadened. “It’s a nice look… I’d put all my money on that shot, right there.”

 

A summer breeze blew past, Rick’s hair shuffled against it and it cooled the wet that coated Morty's legs, enticing more shivers from him as he lay under the Rick's gaze. 

 

He got up from his sun lounger maintaining eye contact before he faced his back to Rick and slowly, very meticulously, bent over, scooping his hand over the slick on his leg to slide in between his thighs as he rooted through his beach bag. He took a moment longer than necessary, with a little hip tilt for the angle he knew was giving this Rick an eyeful of his entire package deal. He indulgently smoothed his hand up to trace his fingers along his perineum, skirting over the bar under his flesh of the surface piercing that nested there and taking in the rick’s gaze before turning around produced a business card between index and middle finger, feeling Rick’s eyes transfer to his prince albert.

 

This Rick, who was previously relaxed with that self-satisfied smile, was now decorated with a rosy blush and a gaping mouth. Morty returned that smug knowing grin that Rick had showed him previously and winked.

 

The Rick took the card a little too quickly, glancing at the embossed title of Morty’s business ‘Sun Kissed Slut’ before darting away and muttering a quiet thanks, Morty chuckled. Some Ricks can't handle a confident Morty. 

 

“What a fuckboy.” Morty smirked.

 

______

[High Heels](https://open.spotify.com/track/6HssmvtVziT6G8XC7mIvLb?si=-tZvhfSSSA6v12ay-l90rQ)

 

Morty was so excited for the opening of the new bar, Red Light. The club's grand opening weekend was a three day all nighter weekend to greet its new patrons, and with strict bouncers that held an air of superiority, only the best were to be let in. Morty expected to see some of the more famous Ricks and Mortys of the citadel.

 

He strut in in his outrageous platformed high heels, the black straps criss crossed up his tan calves, he wore his black hot pants that left the majority of the curves of his ass on show. He was glad to wear a crop top because during the first night of the weekend, it grew so hot that the air was thick enough to swim in, Morty didn't mind, he liked the air to mimic the warmth of summer and if that meant other Ricks and Mortys stripping off items of clothing throughout the night that was a bonus. A Rick approached him, swiping away his hair that was sticking to his head and Morty was holding his hair up from his neck and shoulders to keep cool. 

 

“Hey, _Sun Kissed Slut_.” He winked and Morty realised it was the one from the beach, petless and enticingly devoid of his lab coat and sweater. Morty recalled how the Rick had looked at him that day, and he immediately felt the jolt of excitement in his stomach. 

 

“Bet it’s a shame you caught me with so many clothes on this time.”

 

Rick stood confidently, and Morty's eyes darted to the two nipple piercings that were obvious through the white vest. The parallel sets of ball bearings beside each peaked nipple under the white undershirt made Morty squirm with delight and he was drawn to this alternate version of his grandpa like a moth to a flame. 

 

Like that day on the beach, this Rick’s eyes drank him like a cup of water after a month in the desert and it was deliciously addictive, he had to have more of it. 

 

“How about you buy me a treat that’s as strong as the way you’re drinking me in?” Morty ran his fingers along the hem of Rick’s vest and the older man’s torso, who leaned a little bit closer into Morty’s orbit.

 

“Hey, I don’t want to kill you, babe. Just get you tipsy.” 

 

Miami tousled his shining hair like a peacock fanning its feathers at the praise, the circle of courtship began that day on the beach and now the dance was beginning its full swing.

 

The slushie cocktails they drank in the heat that were so boozy the ice struggled to form, but the condensation dripping on the sides of their glasses mirrored their skin, which glistened with the heat of the night as they danced together. Time became wonderfully fuzzy, that blissful brink between waking and sleeping where a good dream is barely remembered, only right now, Morty would memorise this, the flashes of fleeting hands on Morty’s hips in that tantalising way when someone grabs right before they take what they want, only to vanish and leave the hot imprint on his flesh there. 

 

Arousal rose like the mercury in a thermometre, bobbing up and down, rising and tempting to peak to the perfect temperature, the smoke filled club held the shards of coloured lights, they flashed past their faces as they moved in tandem, the ghosts of touch and longing for more punctuated their dancing.

 

Morty could hide it better, but he was equally as mesmerized with this Rick as this Rick was with him. His glistening leafy eyes side glanced whenever they could, the verdant spines of Morty’s irises were glowing with the lights that dappled around them like sunlight streaming through trees. He watched with bated breath as this Rick danced, showing Morty what those hips could do, admiring the flow of Rick’s belly rippling to curl into the thrust to the music, the muscles in his lean arms flexing as he smoothed his palm down over his crotch, Morty caught his own promisingly pink mouth open but he snapped it shut as he saw Rick’s hotshot smirk.

 

Rick had cupped his hand around Morty’s ear to be heard over the music.

 

“How about we get out of here, baby? Just you and me.” Morty shivered for the first time that night as the baritone of Rick’s voice vibrated his eardrum, the lips ghosting over the cuff of his ear. The sense of where this was going from the start of the night finally reached its pinnacle, and that was his favourite place to start with a client. It wasn’t a case of want anymore, he could see in Rick’s eyes as he stepped back that it was now a need.

 

Rick was breathless and hard. Morty stuck his pierced tongue out between his fingers in teasing before he gestured his thumb to his ear and pinky to his lips in a call me motion, that should have looked nerdy but it didn't. Miami’s deep purple pout had Rick looking like he was already about read to come in his pants. 

 

“Now, that’s what I’m talkin’ about.” Rick smirked. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_________

 

 

[Kill Of The Night](https://open.spotify.com/track/2m17BTWlZq0wtS9cpJsCfM?si=akEdT_w2QQuUpJVvmM-FKg)

 

This was his first planned encounter with this Rick, Morty was looking forward to the promise of today’s session. He felt his phone vibrate and took it out of his pocket, it was a text from his own Rick. 

 

**My Rick ❤️: Have fun, baby. I'll see you in an hour.**

 

He smiled at his screen and replied with a love heart to acknowledge the message, his freshly painted dark pink nails matching the animated beat of the emoji before pocketing his mobile and entering the hotel room; as they agreed, Rick was already there.

 

“Hey, Sun-Kiss. Stunning as ever.” Rick commented, standing to greet Morty from the bed with a polite heir, he lay a gentlemanly kiss on Morty's perfectly manicured hand. This interaction always gained a small sly smile beneath the client’s reserved presentation, some Ricks and Mortys were nervous or jumpy but most were itching with excitement to get the formalities over with, because they knew that what lay moments from the handshake or kiss would be the predetermined agreement of pure heaven.

 

“Why, thank you, Sweetie.” Morty tilted his body into one of his famous poses, sticking his ass out and tilting his chest forward, combing his blonde hair through his fingers and basking under the eyes of the Rick tracing the line of the perfect gliding ‘s’ of his curves. The blonde shimmied his fur coat from his shoulders to reveal that indeed, they were bare and the Rick's eyebrow quirked. 

 

Rick passed a pill to Morty and gestured with open palms for the proceedings to continue, he took a seat back on the edge of the bed and waited patiently. 

 

Morty took out his homemade drug testing kit, the one that his Rick meticulously made for him to use for work, it looked like a heart shaped compact, lilac with a sparkling holographic finish that matched one of Morty's favourite sets of lingerie that he only wore for his own Rick. He placed the pill onto the small square in the center and immediately it turned green. The upturned section of the compact listed the ingredients. If anything cropped up in bold, it was a no go. Everything was fine and the summary indicated that yes, it was a pure aphrodisiac. 

 

Morty's trust for this Rick had gained, at least he wasn’t trying anything funny. This was going to be a totally new thing for him and that bubble of anticipation was tantalising, the texts relayed between them was fresh in his mind even though they had been interacting for weeks after the opening of Red Light. He didn’t like to hold onto too high an expectation for his clients, sometimes they didn’t pull through, but he had a feeling that this Rick, with the way he had danced in the club and the undeniable sparks they shared at the beach, this Rick was going to exceed.

 

He popped the pill in his mouth before those beautifully caramel tanned shoulders shuffled a little more and the coat fell away from his body and onto the floor. Though he was dressed this time, the clothes accentuated him to the point where he may as well have been naked, and Rick’s spine straightened at the sight.

 

Morty’s toned belly was jewelled with silver and his hot pink thong that was suspended onto his iliac crest with a string that delectably pressed into the supple flesh of his rosy hips. On his torso was an obscenely tight hot pink tube top that had been shredded in the center, revealing a section of golden flesh separating the vibrant fabric, his titanium-pierced nipples revealed between the empty panel in the material. He stuck his tongue out cheekily, the ball of the tongue-piercing glinted when he rolled the pill along his tongue playfully winking at Rick before he swallowed it. 

 

*

 

Morty was sat on the sofa beside his Rick, watching the older man’s expression carefully as he read through Morty’s texts with ‘ _Fuckboi Rick’_.

 

The glint in Miami Rick’s eye shone dangerously as he read the details of their planned endeavor. It made Miami swallow and stare at Rick’s mouth as he read the messages, the light from his mobile phone lit Rick’s face as he carefully watched his grandfather’s expression, those weathered hands browsed through his text messages leisurely.

 

Once he was finished checking over their little arrangement Rick's face remained neutral, but Morty could tell, he could always tell by how his shoulders had squared, (it reminded Morty of the way that predators make themselves look bigger to rival males in nature on earth) that these graphic details in the texts had spouted a perfectly possessive trigger in Rick's brain. 

 

Morty bristled excitedly, watching Rick’s pupils blow as his body language still remained calm and assertive, once he was finished, he placed Morty’s phone down and without word scooped him up into his arms and carried him to the bedroom. He squirmed in Rick’s arms in anticipation, Miami Rick remained strong, holding his grandson against his chest. It wasn't long before Miami was pinned down onto his belly on the bed while he reeled off his rules, just how Morty liked it, each one sending pleasant twangs to his belly.

 

“Rule one, you know who you belong to.” His grandpa pressed his erection in the cleft of Morty’s ass and it earned him a lewd moan.

 

“You, only you, Rick.” Morty pushed back into the feeling.  

 

“Rule two, only _I_ get to mark this _beautiful_ fucking skin.” Morty felt his Rick lean down and gently scrape his teeth along his shoulder before biting hard. Morty wriggled beneath the feeling, his ass grazing along Rick's erection as his body writhed at the teeth burying into his flesh. He whimpered and that was when Rick stopped and gently kissed the tender mark that had already started bruising.

 

“Rule three. Only I get to be your first in trying _anything_ new.” At each accentuated word he gently grabbed at Miami’s head through his beautiful locks to earn a gasp at the sensation, it wasn’t sharp enough to be unpleasant.

 

“Yes, Rick…” Morty sighed into the air in a daze at the possessiveness, it always made him breathy and pliant, the reminder that no matter who he slept with, it was only his own Rick that could fulfil him body and soul. 

 

“You sound so good like that, baby.” Rick praised as he gently massaged Mortys scalp, Morty melted into the touch and the pet name as he basked in the devotion of his Rick, it was comforting and he could never get enough of it.

 

Rick went to his lab and had made his own aphrodisiac for Morty to try, he couldn’t have another Rick having all the fun with his Morty, who didn’t complain at the trial run before doing it with this client. Morty sat patiently with his hands tied behind his back, and as he obediently promised, didn’t move a muscle while Rick built the serum.

 

Rick leaned forward on the bed, lifting Morty’s chin up with his forefinger and sliding that hand to cup his grandson’s cheek, they glanced at one another’s eyes for a moment before kissing like the world were about to end, hungry and open mouthed. Morty tilted his head into Rick’s hand, melting against the man who treasured him like the last good thing in existence as he jabbed the needle into Morty’s arm. Morty barely flinched as he hummed quietly and licked into Rick’s mouth in gratitude. They finally pulled away and Rick gently held a clean cotton ball against the site of injection.

 

“That’s my boy.” Rick’s voice was a low rumble, smiling proudly at his Morty.

 

Like a pavlov dog, those words made Miami a needy mess before the aphrodisiacs set in, eventually, Morty’s pupils blew wide with lust just like Miami Rick’s had earlier with possessiveness.

*

 

[Glitter and Gold](https://open.spotify.com/track/1aJtyIMev4kW8IMUxOjn1Y?si=qbTl-t4MQcO_lCv8k2zChA)

 

Morty's client could only watch, mirroring Morty's swallow as his own lust brewed. Morty strut forwards in his heels, sticking his tongue back out to show his mouth was empty. Rick eyed the shining pink tongue, and as Morty stood between the older man's legs and craned down, Rick took his chin with a thumb and forefinger and was quick to taste that candy coloured mouth. 

 

Rick stood as they kissed, Morty grabbed at Rick's lab coat to steady himself as the large hand cupped the small of that curvy back and took control of the pace, languid and slow. It was Rick's choice to buy an hour of Morty's time today, and even if twenty minutes of that time would be taken as he waited for that pill to start working, it would be worth it. 

 

After a while Rick noted the fervour in Morty had become a little more desperate as they kissed and Morty had managed to get him out of his lab coat and teal sweater. He finally pulled away to see Morty's flushed face, he was almost bouncing with the energy, shuffling his thighs together for friction from his hot pants. 

 

“You deep into it, Slut?” Rick hummed, eyes scanning Morty’s flushed face and knitted brow, Morty nodded in response. “Look at you, all heat and hard blood.” Rick leaned towards the cuff of Morty’s ear and licked along the edge lightly, he felt Morty shiver at the touch and watched as the tan skin rippled into a sea of small hypersensitive bumps. “I bet you want me inside you, already.” 

 

Morty nodded more eagerly this time and Rick’s eyes glanced down to see a dark rose coloured wet patch on Morty’s pants where the precum was already seeping through, the pill was starting to take its full effect, Morty’s iris a thin edge to his black hole pupils. Rick tutted and stalked forward to let Morty fall onto the bed. 

 

“You know that’s not happening, not yet, not with the plans I have in store for you...” Rick pushed Morty by the chest to lie flat on his back. Morty palmed at his cock for a little bit of relief and the moan that escaped him was completely involuntary.

 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Rick tsked at him as he yanked Morty’s hands away and began to tie the slender wrists to the posts of the bed with deft fingers, Morty couldn’t tell what material it was, all he could do was whine at the lack of stimulation and somewhere was the sound of Rick chuckling at him. 

 

Morty could feel his heart racing, the excited rush of blood reddening his face and Christ, the ache of his cock was growing unbearable as he squeezed his eyes shut and allowed his hands to be tied away.

 

 

“You're not touching yourself, but don't worry, I-I’m gonna make it up to you.” Rick hummed, once he was satisfied he came back down to the end of the bed where Morty’s knees were up. He gripped Morty’s ankles and yanked him down the bed, a gasp escaped him, Rick took off his shoes and left his feet bare and gripped his ankles tightly. His body ached with want, muscles clenching to every movement of the Rick moving around him. He needed to be fucked. 

 

His tanned skin was itching, it burned like fire was licking him in waves, he could feel the pulse of his heartbeat along his flesh. Morty knew his aphrodisiac was in it’s full throes now, he was almost in pain with how desperate he was. His cock throbbed beneath his hot pants as he wriggled his wrists against the restraints. He just needed something, some friction, some sort of pleasure. 

 

“Come on Rick, don’t you wanna fuck me?” Morty sighed seductively. 

 

Rick left him laying starfished out on the bed, the only point of contact was his hands around Morty’s ankles. Morty stared up at the hotel ceiling, trying to concentrate, breathe through it but fuck this was growing unbearable, his fists were clenching and unclenching as he waited for a response. He decided to use his little (not so) wild card.

 

“ _Grandpa Rick,_ ” Morty cooed. “Come on, dirty old man. Don’t you wanna come inside me? I’ll be good for you.” He pouted, lifting his head up and trying to get a good view of Rick, but it was futile. Rick was just smiling up at him from the bottom of the bed where he held his ankles. He could see his abs quivering at the strain of his body spiralling into urgency. Still, no answer.

 

“Rick!” He snapped, he was vibrating with pent up frustration, he needed something. Anything. Tears pricked his eyes, as started to plead.

 

“Rick, _come on,_ this is torture.” Morty mewled, thrusting his hips up to no avail, if anything it made it worse to thrust up his pelvis to feel only air ahead of it. “Grandpa Rick, please!” 

 

Miami begged, a tear rolling down the side of his face, his muscles felt like they were going to tear away from his bones, he groaned in frustration as he tried to curl his toes into the bed, only to have Rick’s strong grip keep him firmly in place. Rick’s silence only made this whole thing worse, he inhaled sharply as he murmured another string of pleas, a fat teardrop falling from his eye. Maybe this Rick would feel sorry for him, maybe if he sniffed one more time or tossed his head to the side, this Rick would finally take pity on him?

 

“Oh... You look so _pretty_ when you cry.” Rick finally spoke and Morty stilled, waiting for the friction, waiting for some sort of reward, he’d take anything that his client was finally going to bestow upon him, he felt like he touched lucky, he didn’t realise this Rick had a penchant for dacryphilia. When his straining body remained untouched and when his disappointment made the arousal painful, he went on another begging spree, wrenching his wrists at their restraints until they were sore.

 

“Oh, ohhh, please, Rick! Please!” He whimpered and stopped when he heard the low rumble of Rick's voice, it was quiet, like it wasn't meant for him. He sniffed once as another warm tear droplet tickled his temple. 

 

“Good boy, Daddy's good boy, you liked him, huh? You remember, you remember him from the beach? Yeah, I bet you do. _Goooood_ boy.” 

 

Morty felt a slick tendril creep up his calf and his insides completely melted at the prospect of what was coming, Rick let go of his ankles and Morty went to move his legs, only for another tentacle to wrap around his other leg and hold him firmly in place.

 

“That’s it, he’s yours, he wants you, good boooy, see how much he wants it? Give it to that little slut.” The muscular length of the Birry’s limbs were strong and warm, surprisingly. It must have just appeared cold that day on the beach from his sun soaked skin, because right now the hot coil of those tentacles felt unbelievable around his legs as they snaked up his thighs.

 

Rick released the restraints on each wrist in turn and Morty put his hands down by his sides, but within moments they were also gripped by the Birry’s unrelenting appendages that were growing and producing in seemingly limitless numbers. If Morty was in his right mind, he would note how incredible it was that it molded and expanded around his body, he would wonder for a moment if Rick invented it and this wasn’t even an alien at all. He felt it nuzzle at his waist and that low vibration as it purred against him.

 

“Rick…” Morty enquired and his eyes blew wide as the creature’s tendril slid across his clothed rock hard dick. “Ahhhh, fuck, fuck yes.” Morty wriggled.

 

“Thaaaat’s it, y-you look perfect, Morty. Ever since I saw you on that beach, that naked little ass, I’ve needed to see this. You, just absolutely gagging for it.” Rick gently swiped Morty’s hair away from his neck as he craned forwards and started sucking kisses at the tender skin there. Morty allowed him access.

 

“No marks.” He whispered, and Rick knew not to, he would never betray the trust of a service he was planning on using more than once.

 

[Snake Song](https://open.spotify.com/track/75bNIPy58AL7MYYp8cnj4A?si=ifAS3m1TTFCi8hGr_mz4pQ)

 

He needed to be naked. He needed it, and at that thought, like it was psychic, the creature had conjured another limb to start peeling off his shorts and thong, the material was like sandpaper on his overly sensitive skin and he hissed through his teeth as they were swiftly removed. The air of the room cool and refreshing to his overheated groin, his cock free to the air. Another pulsing limb came up his leg and wrapped around his cock and Morty’s vision went white.

 

“Ahhhh- ah ohmygod-” Morty whimpered, the tendons in his forearms screaming at the strain, his toes tight against the bed. 

 

With knitted brows he finally looked at Rick, to thank him or to kiss him, but when he saw that familiar little remote in his hand and his eyes widened.

 

“Please, don’t stop-” He began, and Rick smirked before pouting in false sympathy as he pushed the button quickly, the Birry flinched away from Morty’s cock. Morty’s eyes watered at the lack of stimulation again.

 

The Birry continued it’s massaging along his body but avoided his weeping cock and he could have sobbed, he grit his teeth instead, he had never felt so enslaved to his body’s desire as he did now. Two tendrils wrapped around Morty’s nipples and the mild buzzing of the creatures ecstatic purring made the sensitive buds light with pleasure, the sensation sent jolts to his already aching gut. The orgasm that he needed like air was still beneath the surface, he felt like he was drowning trying to reach for it as he held his breath with every touch.

 

“Oh, you beauty, look at you.” Rick stroked the Birry affectionately, ushering it to continue its energetic smothering of Morty’s limbs. “You gorgeous little slut, do you like that? I love to live vicariously through my Birry, they know just how I like it.”

 

The creature’s dark limb slid beneath Morty’s ass and lifted it, Rick paced around the bed to get a good look. Morty was being manipulated like a puppet, the angle the creature held him at looked like a masterpiece of Rick’s wet dream. He whistled as he saw Morty’s prince albert bobbing on his belly and the surface piercing on his taint glinted against the impressive rich coloured skin. 

 

The Birry produced another tendril, and this time it crept down the seam of Morty’s ass before exploring the metal on his erogenous zones, Morty wriggled, suspended in the air with his belly upwards as though possessed by his own desire. The ever-growing creature held him firmly, and though it got punished for touching his dick, Rick decided to let it be as the tip of its coiling limb brushed along Morty’s entrance with a slick sound. The beast was humming louder now, and Morty wondered if the pheromones in his skin made this creature as insatiable as him. 

 

“Fuuuuuck-” Morty squeezed his eyes shut as the slippery tip pushed through his puckered skin and entered him. It stayed shallow and thin, exploring the area before it thickened inside of him. “Ah!” The Birry brushed against his prostate and it purred louder at the responsiveness of Morty’s body. Another tentacle came down Morty’s belly and between his legs, skipping past his balls before finding the entrance that the other tendril was exploring. 

 

“That’s it, fuck him up, my gooood boy, fill him up like the slut he is.” Rick encouraged, and the other tendril also entered him. Miami’s mouth was dry with how it gaped open, no noises escaped his throat, Morty’s whole body was shaking against the black glossy tentacles that held him.

 

Rick was taking a mental snapshot at the most delectable sight he had ever seen since his time on the citadel. Morty's tanned flesh glossy from his Birry’s slick, the trembling of pure desperate need. Every sound Morty made had Rick desperately hard, and he channeled his self control into manipulating the scene in front of him. 

 

Rick reached into the pool of black entity and pulled out a new tentacle, guiding the tip with his thumb and finger to wrap around the base of Morty’s cock. Once the tentacle landed in that space, Rick used his own fingers around the tendril to guide it to tighten. The creature obeyed as though Rick were communicating silently with it, and Morty shook his head at the feeling, that restriction of not being able to come was another torturous feeling pulling at his arousal. Teasing was what they agreed upon.

 

____

 

Morty’s whole body was alight, skin tight and hot, wet with perspiration and slick from the assault of the pulsing tentacles. He was trembling, crying with frustration, on the brink for so long. So close, yet so so far, the birry had been tight around the base of his dick for an incomprehensible amount of time, and he was wracked with how much he needed to cum. His throat was hoarse from begging. 

 

The creature was encasing him in what seemed to be an embrace before loosening its grip, it was comfortably tightening and then releasing- its ribbon-like tentacles were around him like wrapping paper, the whole creature seemed to be breathing around Morty. Its grip was getting firmer, its vibrating was becoming an unsteady treamour. The tentacles inside of him were coiling and twisting inside of him, the sounds of slick shuffling and pushing were masked by Morty’s hoarse voice.

 

“Please- please-” Morty almost whispered, as the creature tightened significantly more and stayed, holding Morty’s body tight as its tentacles deepened the furthest they had this session and left Morty shuddering along with it. The tentacles around him excreted a flurry of white liquid, it dripped along Morty’s arms like warm ice cream, thick and sweet. The creature swelled as it spilled all over Miami- pulsing as it came in spurts along his body. He felt the tentacles inside of him throb like a heartbeat and the distinct drip as it dribbled between his thighs. 

 

Morty was so close, he just needed the release of his cock, one tiny touch to it, and that would do it, the whole crescendo of teasing would cascade over Morty like a wave, but as he wished it, Rick pushed the button - the whole assembly of limbs holding Morty shrank back rapidly like candy floss in water, it dissolved into its neutral state and scrambled away from Morty. 

 

Rick was panting as he watched Morty's knitted brow, those pink lips open as his Birry spent all over him. He forgot himself for a moment as he absorbed the picture to memory, Miami Morty was glazed like a doughnut and Rick sure as hell felt like he had hyperglycemia, he watched with a dry mouth and tight fists. The shift in Morty's energy as the Birry withdrew made Rick groan and roll his eyes back in their sockets, that pleading look made Morty's eyes glossy and wide. 

 

“No! No no no, Rick, no, please, you can’t-” The base of his cock free, it spiked the threat of his orgasm before simmering back down below that suffocating barrier, he was clenching his fists as he stared at Rick in despair. He hadn’t touched him this whole session.

 

“Sorry, Miami, my time’s well and truly up. I haven’t paid for more than an hour.” 

 

“I don’t care! Rick!” Morty sat up, his muscles aching already. “Please! You can’t.” 

 

“No can do, Morty. I don’t wanna piss off your Rick.” 

 

Morty rolled onto his hands and knees, crawling, covered in pearly coloured cum. “Come on, Grandpa Rick. You can’t leave me like this, please.”

 

Rick bit his tongue as Morty begged, lips quirked into a smile as Miami’s performance doubled, this Morty had the power to kill him with how stunning he looked like that. He licked his lips once and climbed onto the bed, pushing Morty onto his back and hooking under Morty’s knees with his elbows. Morty melted, immediately scrambling to push back into Rick as his cock lined up to his stretched entrance. Rick admired the coating of his Birry’s orgasm still leaking over Morty before he buried himself immediately into the slick heat of Morty's body, as deep as he could go. The smothering pressure swallowed Rick, and his orgasm that had been steeping in his stomach for all that time finally overflowed and spilled over his whole body. Melting warmth tingled his body as he locked tightly against Morty, he stilled and groaned as he emptied completely. 

 

Morty clenched the bed sheets as he felt Rick cum quickly, that heady feeling of Rick just getting off from seeing Morty had him keening. Rick reached forward and, whilst still inside of him, jerked Morty with the cum left on his belly. Morty’s orgasm crashed down like an implosion, his clenching abused muscles milking Rick of the last drops of his cum. The orgasm was ripped from him in a second compared to over an hour of teasing. He felt drained of every drop of his energy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

____

 

[Golden](https://open.spotify.com/track/0HZWWaKieQ9ZETkTEUVTH2?si=0zddOVfjQ7OvRFGS5-xDUg)

 

Morty arrived home completely exhausted, he dropped his keys on the side as he let his coat fall from his shoulders. His body was about to begin trembling with the fatigue, and he let out a long sigh. As fun as that session was, he was desperate for his recovery now. And he knew he needed his Rick for it. 

 

“In here, Morty.” Rick called out, and Morty followed the voice to find Rick laying in a candle lit bath, the bubbles popping quietly, the smell of Morty’s favourite bubble bath. A sweet strawberry, and two glasses of champagne that had condensed on the flutes from the steam of the bath. “Jump in.”

 

Morty’s shoulders relaxed, this was exactly what he wanted. Rick had poured him a candlelit bath for them to share and he stripped as efficiently as his quivering arms would allow before stepping one foot into the bath. He could see Rick’s eyes taking in his skin, checking for any marks, and if Morty was honest he didn’t check after the session. He couldn’t recall being in any pain on the surface of his skin, the pain of his arousal had took over, but he was reassured that his Rick had memorised every inch of his body and would notice.

 

Morty faced his back to Rick as he lowered himself into the water, it was almost stinging hot in temperature. He had his hands on Rick’s thighs for purchase as he shuffled back to press his back against Rick’s chest. Rick’s arms wrapped around his chest. Morty moaned quietly.

 

“I’m not sure whether you’re just pretending you didn’t realise you were late, or whether you genuinely gave this Rick a little freebie. And freebies mean that he’s eaten up some of _my time,_ Morty.” Morty froze for a second as he realised that fuck, he did run over time. And he begged for it too.

 

Morty turned his head to look up at Rick’s face, to gauge his mood, and he was passive. “I’m sorry, Rick. I went over time without a justifiable reason… If you want to punish me-.” 

 

“Shh-” Rick grabbed Morty by the chin as he kissed him, hugging him tightly around the waist. He pulled away to look his Morty in the eyes as he smiled slightly. “It’s alright, baby.” Rick kissed the corner of Morty’s mouth. “I’ll let you off this once,” He kissed the other corner of his lips. “But if you do it again there’s gonna be trouble, I can’t guarantee I’ll let that Rick get away with it.”

 

Morty’s eyes fluttered shut as Rick kissed his temple, he would feel sorry for anyone who got in Rick’s way, and he was glad that Rick knew him so well so as to see he was exhausted. Immediately, in the warm scented water, he was at ease, he felt safe and protected. 

 

Rick grabbed Morty’s hips and pulled him onto his lap and stroked Morty’s hair away from his face, he started to kiss anywhere his Morty may have been touched by anyone else and replaced the touches with his own, he traced up and down Morty’s body with delicate fingers. He kissed the side of Morty’s neck, he kissed those golden shoulders all while gently massaging Morty’s flanks. “If I could kiss every atom, Morty, I would.” He hummed, feeling Morty relax against him with every movement, melting any tension from his grandson’s strained muscles.

 

Rick traced ‘I love you’s into Mortys skin as they soaked in the bath together, leaning into one another as Rick wrapped his arms around Morty like he was his own little gift.

 


End file.
